jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Haydel Goravvus
Haydel Goravvus war ein Mensch-Hamadryas-Hybrid und repräsentierte zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege Taris als Senator auf Coruscant, nachdem er seinem Heimatplaneten mithilfe von Lhosan Industries die Mitgliedschaft in der Galaktischen Republik verschafft hatte. Nach der Invasion der Mandalorianer organisierte Goravvus den tarisianischen Widerstand, bis die Invasoren die Gruppe zerschlugen und den Senator zur Flucht nach Coruscant zwangen. Von dort aus unterstützte Goravvus in den folgenden Kriegsjahren Flüchtlingsorganisationen mit Geld und Logistik. Biografie Aufstieg bei Lhosan Industries Goravvus wurde vor 4000 VSY als Sohn eines menschlichen Geschäftsmanns und einer Hamadryas-Kellnerin auf Taris geboren und erfuhr in seiner Kindheit die dortigen Vorurteile und Diskriminierungen der Bevölkerung gegenüber den Nichtmenschlichen durch seine Herkunft am eigenen Leib. Da ihm aus den gleichen Gründen eine normale Erziehung und Ausbildung verwehrt blieb, hielt sich der junge Haydel oft in der Swoop-Fabrik von Lhosan Industries in Machineville der tarisianischen Mittelstadt auf und half dort bei der Fertigung der Maschinen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Managements von Lhosan erregte Goravvus einige Zeit später, als er aus akuter Geldnot den Auftrag der Firmenleitung annahm, einen Arbeiterstreik zu brechen. Nach der erfolgreichen Beendigung der Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Arbeitern und Vorstand förderten die verantwortlichen Manager die Karriere des jungen Hybriden, der bei der Vermittlung großes Talent und Geschick demonstriert hatte.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide In den folgenden 30 Jahren bereiste Goravvus die Galaxis im Auftrag der Lhosan-Firmenleitung als „Mann fürs Grobe“, wobei seine hauptsächlichen Aufgaben darin bestanden, gesetzliche Bestimmungen zu untergraben, Lieferanten zu erpressen und Wettbewerbskonkurrenten zu sabotieren. Darüber hinaus fungierte Goravvus auch als offizieller Kontaktmann Lhosans mit der Galaktischen Republik, was den Bemühungen des Konzerns zuspielte, als der Vorstandsvorsitzende Jervo Thalien kurz vor dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege mittels Bestechung und Schmiergeldzahlungen für die Aufnahme von Taris in das galaktische Planetenbündnis sorgte. Mit dem Eintritt in die Republik wurde dem Stadtplaneten auch der Schutz der Republikanischen Flotte vor Übergriffen der Mandalorianer zugesichert, was für Thalien den Hauptgrund für seine Bemühungen darstellte, da er hauptsächlich an der Sicherung der Nachschubrouten seiner Firma interessiert war. Als Dank für seine treuen Dienste im Auftrag Lhosans wurde Haydel Goravvus mit der Position des Senators belohnt und repräsentierte Taris in der Folgezeit im Senat auf Coruscant, was für Goravvus – trotz der Vorbehalte gegen einen nichtmenschlichen Senator – zu dieser Zeit selbst den Höhepunkt seiner Karriere darstellte. Zeit der Veränderung Die Pflichten eines Senators miniatur|rechts|200px|Jervo und Goravvus beobachten [[Zayne Carricks Absturz.]] Nach seiner Ernennung zum Senator von Taris war Goravvus trotz seiner Bemühungen für die Belange seines Heimatplaneten dazu gezwungen, weiterhin eng mit Jervo Thalien zu kooperieren, um auch weiterhin seine Position behalten zu können. Aus diesem Grund gewährte der Senator Lhosan Industries immer wieder Steuervergünstigungen, um Thalien davon abzuhalten, die Firma komplett von Taris abzuziehen. Im Jahr 3964 VSY konferierten Thalien und Goravvus während eines Fluges durch die Stadt erneut über dieses für den Senator leidige Thema, da der Skrilling seinen Sorgen bezüglich der erstarkenden örtlichen Swoop-Banden und der wachsenden Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer Ausdruck verleihen wollte. Obwohl Goravvus zunächst mit Verweis auf Stadtwache und Jedi-Orden ablehnen wollte, musste er schließlich einlenken, als Padawan Zayne Carricks Versuch, den Kleinkriminellen Marn Hierogryph festzunehmen, in einem Sturz durch die Häuserschluchten endete, wobei der junge Jedi den PL-90 Luxusgleiter des Senators nur knapp verfehlte.Knights of the Old Republic – Der Verrat miniatur|links|200px|Jervo und Goravvus streiten um [[Lhosan Industries.]] Kurze Zeit nach dem Padawan-Massaker, das die einheimische Bevölkerung, den Jedi-Orden sowie auch Goravvus erschütterte, zog Jervo Thalien rechtzeitig vor dem ersten Angriff der Mandalorianer seinen Konzern von Taris ab und auch der Senator des Stadtplaneten verschwand plötzlich von der Bildfläche. Entsprechend der Enttäuschung über das Verschwinden des Senators und der Empörung über die als feige angesehene Flucht Lhosans äußerte sich auch der Chefredakteur des Taris Holofeed in einem Editorial der Belagerungsausgabe zu den aktuellen Ereignissen, bei denen er sich auch zu den Gerüchten um die Schmiergeldaffäre zur Aufnahme in die Republik äußerte.The Taris Holofeed: Siege Edition Trotz seiner Abwesenheit und der Gerüchte stellten nicht alle Tarisianer das Vertrauen gegenüber ihrem Senator in Frage, was sich auch in der Invasionsausgabe des Taris Holofeed zeigte, obwohl der Reporter Goravvus eher ironisch versicherte, dass er und seine Kollegen auf die Senatorensuite des Junavex Hotels aufpassen würden.The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition Tatsächlich war Goravvus Jervo Thalien durch die halbe Galaxis gefolgt, um ihn um die Rückkehr Lhosans zu bitten, was der Skrilling jedoch vehement ablehnte. Selbst die Drohung des Senators, die Schmiergeldaffäre offen zu legen stieß auf taube Ohren, was nicht zuletzt am Angriff der Mandalorianer lag. Anschließend bemühte sich Goravvus um die Rückkehr auf seinen Heimatplaneten, wo er sich den verstreuten Sicherheitskräften in den Flüchtlingslagern in der Unterstadt anschloss und nutzte seinen Einfluss als Senator, um eine Widerstandsgruppe gegen die Besatzungstruppen zu organisieren.Knights of the Old Republic – Tage des Hasses Nach der Schlacht von Serroco war auch der amtierende Oberster Kanzler misstrauisch geworden, was die Aufnahme von Taris in die Republik anging, und ließ entsprechende Ermittlungen anstellen. Dazu entsandte er Jedi-Meisterin Raana Tey auf den besetzten Planeten, um Goravvus zu finden und mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Gleichzeitig befürchtete Jervo Thalien jedoch, dass seine Machenschaften ans Licht kommen würden und heuerte seinerseits Marn Hierogryph an, um den Senator aufzuspüren, und übergab ihm zu diesem Zweck einen Koffer mit einem starken Hyperraumsender. Gryph nahm an, dass der Skrilling seinem Freund helfen und ihn vor einem Untersuchungsausschuss retten wollte. Als Gegenleistung versprach Jervo dem Snivvianer, dass er sich dafür einsetzen würde, die Anschuldigungen gegen ihn und Zayne Carrick aus der Welt zu schaffen und die auf sie ausgesetzten Kopfgelder beträchtlich zu senken. Allerdings erteilte Jervo auch den Moomo-Brüdern den Auftrag, Goravvus aufzuspüren und dann zu töten, um einen Skandal und die völlige Zerstörung seines Rufes um jeden Preis zu vermeiden.Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Widerstandskämpfer miniatur|rechts|[[Raana Tey wird von Goravvus zurechtgewiesen.]] Doch die Organisation eines effektiven Widerstandes stellte sich bald als schwierig heraus, da vor allem geschulte Kämpfer fehlten, die den kampferprobten Mandalorianern entgegentreten konnten. Obwohl Constable Noana Sowrs starke Vorbehalte gegen Swoop-Banden hegte, beabsichtigte Goravvus mit den eher gemäßigten Geheimen Bek Kontakt aufzunehmen und diesen ein Bündnis vorzuschlagen. Erschwert wurde dies jedoch einerseits durch anhaltenden Plünderungen der Mandalorianer und andererseits durch den Verdacht, dass die Kinder der Polizeichefin von den Bek entführt worden seien. Doch glücklicherweise für Goravvus hatten die Bek aufgrund mangelnder medizinischer Vorräte selbst eine Allianz in Erwägung gezogen und schlugen sich kurz nach der Ankunft Zayne Carricks zusammen mit Gryph und Del Moomo, die sich schon längere Zeit bei der Bande aufhielten, zum Lager des Widerstands durch. Dort angekommen griff Shel Jelavan unter dem Einfluss Raana Teys den des Mordes bezichtigten Padawan mit einem Blaster an, wobei der Schuss allerdings Gryphs Koffer mit Jervos Kommunikationsvorrichtung traf. Um die Situation zu entschärfen, schaltete sich Goravvus in die Auseinandersetzung ein und überzeugte die wütende Jedi-Meisterin, dass sie nicht die Allianz mit den Bek gefährden solle, indem sie den von Gadon Thek geschätzten Zayne Carrick einfach töte. Dazu musste er allerdings auch betonen, dass die Togruta ihm vom Kanzler unterstellt worden war und deshalb seinem direkten Befehl unterstand. Gegenüber Shel Jelavan betonte er, dass auch er an Gerechtigkeit interessiert sei, diese aber für ganz Taris gelten müsse und er nicht bereit sei, unter dem Gesetz der Mandalorianer leben müsse, nur weil man mutwillig die Hilfe engagierter Personen ausschlage. Nachdem auch die Kinder der Polizeichefin wieder mit ihrer Mutter vereint waren, informierte Marn Hierogryph den Senator darüber, dass Jervo Thalien nach ihm habe suchen lassen. Daraufhin gestand Goravvus gegenüber dem Snivvianer ein, dass die Gerüchte um die Schmiergeldaffäre der Wahrheit entsprachen, er inzwischen aber an der Politik gefallen gefunden habe und sich mehr um die Belange seines Heimatplaneten als um die irgendeines Konzerns sorge. miniatur|links|Jervo meldet sich aus sicherer Entfernung. Kurz darauf meldete sich auch Jervo über seinen Hyperraumsender zu Wort, woraufhin Del Moomo den Senator ergriff und somit die wahren Absichten des Firmenchefs offenbarte. Die Zerstörung nahezu aller Produktionsstätten auf Taris hatte bereits den Aktienkurs von Lhosan Industries einbrechen lassen und die möglichen Enthüllungen durch Goravvus hätten neben dem sozialen aus für den Skrilling möglicherweise sogar zur Auflösung der Firma geführt. Bevor Goravvus nach einem Streitgespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Freund jedoch von Del Moomo getötet werden konnte, intervenierte Raana Tey und lieferte Jervo so einen Grund, zu seinem Alternativplan überzugehen und die Bombe in Gryphs Koffer zu aktivieren. Allerdings hatte der Blasterschuss den Mechanismus beschädigt, sodass die Bombe nicht detonierte und anschließend von dem von Sprengstoff faszinierten Ithorianer entschärft werden konnte. Da der Plan des Lhosan-Vorsitzenden damit endgültig gescheitert war, konnte Senator Goravvus Jervo anschließend dazu zwingen, der republikanischen Front allgemein und dem tarisianischen Widerstand speziell Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Mandalorianer zukommen zu lassen, was der Skrilling gezwungenermaßen akzeptieren musste. Kurze Zeit später begann Lhosan tatsächlich mit der Belieferung der republikanischen Truppen, die er hauptsächlich mit ähnlich leistungsfähiger Kommunikationstechnologie und weiteren Unterstützungsgütern ausstattete, was Jervo Thalien in der Öffentlichkeit zu einem Patrioten und Beispiel für andere Firmenchefs machte. miniatur|rechts|Der Angriff auf den [[Jedi-Turm wird geplant.]] Anschließend konnte der Widerstand wieder zu seinen eigentlichen Plänen zurückkehren, sodass man über den Plan zur Zerstörung des Jedi-Turms konferierte, da Cassus Fett in diesem Gebäude sein Kommandozentrum eingerichtet hatte. Während Noana Sowrs und Gadon Thek die militärische Logistik organisierten und Zayne und Raana Tey ihr Wissen über den Turm beisteuerten, informierte Goravvus die Planenden darüber, dass bei einem Überfall in der vorigen Woche einige Sprengladungen zum Abreißen von Gebäuden erbeutet worden waren. Diese sollten nun zum Einsatz kommen, indem sie von Del Moomo mittels des Detonit-Filamentes aus Jervos Bombe in Reihe geschaltet und mit einem Fernzünder versehen worden waren. Um sicherzustellen, dass sich Fett auch zur Zeit der Sprengung im Turm aufhielt, sollte noch kurz vor dem Angriff Aufklärung betrieben werden, wozu sich Zayne und Shel Jelavan freiwillig meldeten, obwohl Goravvus nicht damit einverstanden war, dass die junge Frau sich selbst in Gefahr brachte. Nachdem auch Raana Tey ihre Mitarbeit zugesichert hatte, konnten die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag beginnen. Allerdings verlief der Angriff nicht wie geplant, da sich Cassus Fett nicht mehr im Turm aufhielt und Raana Tey stattdessen versuchte, Zayne Carrick doch noch zu töten. Um dies zu verhindern zündete Gryph die Sprengladungen, die den Turm einstürzen ließen und auch Raana Tey in den Tod rissen. Als Folge des misslungenen Anschlags gingen die Mandalorianer mit neuer Härte gegen die Allianz zwischen Widerstand und Geheimen Bek vor, sodass das Lager kurze Zeit später zerstört wurde und die Widerständler in die Straßenschluchten der Unterstadt flüchten mussten. Während Gryph und Zayne zusammen mit Jedi-Schatten Celeste Morne die Mandalorianer um Pulsipher nach Jebble verfolgten, konnten Goravvus, Shel Jelavan und Del Moomo an Bord von Raana Teys für Tarnflüge geeigneten Shuttles von der Oberfläche entkommen und sich im Orbit mit Jarael, Alek und Dob Moomo auf der Moomo Williwaw treffen. Anschließend kehrte Senator Goravvus mit dem Shuttle nach Coruscant zurück, während die Moomo Williwaw in Richtung Jebble flog.Knights of the Old Republic – Vector Nachdem die wahren Umstände des Padawan-Massakers und die Verschwörung des Jedi-Geheimbunds aufgeklärt worden waren, bot der Senator Shel einen Job in seinem Stab an, da er sie als talentierte Hilfe kennengelernt hatte. Diese nahm das Angebot des Senators an und arbeitete daraufhin mit Goravvus zusammen, der sich in der Folgezeit um Flüchtlingsorganisationen und Widerstandsbewegungen in der gesamten Galaxis verdient machte. Dabei hielten Goravvus und Shel über den Lastenheberdroiden T1-LB den Kontakt mit Zayne Carrick, was sich für Jarael bald als Glücksfall herausstellte. Als der junge Jedi einige Zeit später von der Feuertaufe entführt worden war, wandte sich Jarael an den Droiden, der sie daraufhin mit Shel und Goravvus in Verbindung setzte, die den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort der Sklavenhändlerorganisation auf Volgax lokalisieren konnten und so zur Rettung Zaynes beitrugen.Knights of the Old Republic – Zerstörerin Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Goravvus mit Senatskollegen auf [[Coruscant.]] Obwohl seine Herkunft ihn als gesellschaftlichen Verlierer prädestinierten, trotzte Haydel Goravvus der auf Taris herrschenden alienfeindlichen Einstellung vieler menschlicher Bürger und konnte eine für einen Hybriden beeindruckende Karriere vorweisen. Während seiner Zeit in den Produktionshallen von Lhosan Industries entdeckte der noch junge Goravvus sein Interesse für Politik und Diplomatie, die ihn auch für die Firmenleitung interessant machten. Als enger Freund vom Vorstandsvorsitzenden Jervo Thalien half Goravvus beim Aufstieg Lhosans zu einem der größten Swoop-Produzenten der Galaxis und konnte seine Fähigkeiten weiter ausbauen und verbessern. Den größten Erfolg seiner Karriere stellte zweifelsohne die Ernennung zum Senator von Taris dar. Doch in der Zeit als Senator entwickelte Goravvus ein ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden und fühlte sich immer mehr mit seiner Heimatwelt verbunden. Obwohl er durch Bestechungen, Schmiergelder und die Firmeninteressen Lhosans an die Position gekommen war, versuchte Goravvus die eher zweifelhaften Geschäfte seiner Vergangenheit durch einen aufopfernden Einsatz für Taris wieder aufzuwiegen. Dabei war er jedoch noch immer dazu gezwungen, Lhosan Industries Zugeständnisse zu machen, da ein Auffliegen der Schmiergeldaffäre um die Aufnahme von Taris in die Republik für beide Seiten verhängnisvolle Folgen hätte. miniatur|links|Goravvus hält eine Rede im Senat. Das Gewissen des Senators gewann schließlich die Überhand, als Lhosan Industries sich vom Stadtplaneten nur kurz vor dem Angriff der Mandalorianer zurückzog, was eine wirtschaftliche und humanitäre Krise dort auslöste. Während die Gerüchteküche brodelte und sich Enttäuschung in der Bevölkerung breit machte, reiste Goravvus beschämt Jervo Thalien hinterher, um ihn zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Als ihn schließlich die Nachricht vom Angriff auf seine Heimatwelt erreichte, kehrte er unter Einsatz seines Lebens dorthin zurück, um sich für die Rückeroberung von Taris und die Organisation einer Widerstandsbewegung einzusetzen und ein Bündnis mit den Geheimen Bek zu initiieren. Dabei zeigte er durchaus öffentlich Reue über seine zwielichtige Vergangenheit, was er auch gegenüber Marn Hierogryph deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch hier bot sich Goravvus durch den Verrat seines früheren Freundes Jervo Thalien eine neue Chance zur Wiedergutmachung: Da der Anschlag auf sein Leben gescheitert war, konnte der Senator den Skrilling nun seinerseits unter Druck setzen und dazu zwingen, die Republik und den tarisianischen Widerstand aktiv zu unterstützen. Goravvus selbst hatte sich durch seine Arbeit im Widerstand bei der tarisianischen Bevölkerung rehabilitiert und bot Jervo nun einen sauberen Ausweg aus einer möglicherweise ruinösen Affäre an, die nicht nur den Skrilling persönlich sondern auch Lhosan wirtschaftlich ruiniert hätte. Auch den Rückschlag durch die Zerschlagung des Widerstands durch die Mandalorianer sah Goravvus als Motivation dazu an, seinen Sitz im Senat wieder aufzunehmen und seine politischen Fähigkeiten für die Gründung von Flüchtlingsorganisationen und Widerstandsbewegungen in der ganzen Galaxis einzusetzen und diese über Vermögensfonds zu unterstützen. Neben seinem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, einem guten Durchsetzungsvermögen und seiner Neugier gegenüber der Lebensweise und Kultur verschiedener Lebewesen zeichnete sich Goravvus durch einen feinen Sinn für Ironie und Selbstironie aus. Darüber hinaus beherrschte der Senator neben seinem ausgeprägten Gespür für Diplomatie und geschäftliche Verhandlungen verschiedene Sprachen, zu denen neben Basic unter anderem die altgalaktische Standardsprache, Gamorreanisch, Hamadryas, Huttisch, Ithorianisch, Kedorzhanisch und Ryl zählten. In seiner Funktion als Senator trug Goravvus meistens einen verschlüsselten Comlink, ein persönliches Datapad und mehrere Codezylinder ebenso wie eine kleine Blasterpistole zur Selbstverteidigung bei sich. Hinter den Kulissen *Goravvus tritt bereits in Der Verrat auf, wird dort aber nicht namentlich erwähnt. In den Nachrichtenseiten der amerikanischen Ausgaben tauchte der Name jedoch bereits von Anfang an auf, auch wenn bis zum Erscheinen der Knights of Suffering-Geschichten und dem Handbuch der Name wiederholt falsch buchstabiert wurde: Gorravus. Die abenteuerlichste Interpretation des Namens liefert jedoch The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia mit Gor-ravvus. *John Jackson Miller erläutert auf seiner Webseite, dass die Einstellung der menschlichen Bevölkerung auf Taris in den Videospielen zum Teil auch durch die Machenschaften der nichtmenschlichen Konzernvorstände herrührte, was auch Jervo Thalien und Haydel Goravvus mit einschließt. *Weiterhin erläutert Miller, dass das Überleben des Senators im Anschluss an Knights of Suffering bereits feststand, dies jedoch erst mit dem amerikanischen Heft Nummer 46 innerhalb des Comics bestätigt werden konnte. Im Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide fand sich allerdings bereits ein Hinweis darauf, welchen Aufgaben sich der Senator nach seiner Flucht von Taris widmete. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Zerstörerin *''The Taris Holofeed – Siege Edition'' *''The Taris Holofeed – Invasion Edition'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Hamadryas Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Kaufleute Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Tarisianischer Widerstand en:Haydel Goravvus es:Haydel Goravvus Kategorie:Legends